User blog:Djinnamon/Wisteria Hexe
WIP Introduction: A nice tid-bit to grab readers attention. Name: Wisteria Hexe Age: 19 Color: Wisteria Race: Unknown Influence/reference: Witchs. Occupation/Setting: Spy for Salem (Currently ) Student at Beacon (Later) G'ender:' Male Appearance: ''' Starting from the top , Wisteria has long straight now white hair that extends to his waist and usually pulled into a high ponytail , his skin is as pale as that of a ghost with a tinge of blue appearing in the right light. Despite this Wisteria is thought of as attractive having a regal face that contains narrow dark red eyes(These aren't his real eyes colour) , high cheekbones , slim lips and straight nose. He is of average height with a slender build that hides some muscle. Wisteria commonly wears a '''Personality: Wisteria is one of the most sarcastic and blunt people you'll ever have the pleasure(not) of meeting, making comments in almost any situation and seemingly not caring if it hurts someone. He is seen as heartless and empty though its simply from his lack of social and human interaction thus making it hard to show emotions other that anger , disgust and indifference. He has constructed mental walls to protect himself , his true self from people who might try and hurt him. He finds emotions and people confusing at times . Wisteria hates not knowing things , keeping things from him is a sure fire way to bring out rage. He considers lack of knowledge weakness and that brings us to another dislike , being weak. Wisteria hates being unable to defend himself and fight back , going into a state of mind similar to a caged animal and his mental walls begin collasping which makes easier to manipulate him and break him. When he loses his temper he becomes 10x more dangerous and attacks relentlessly , not caring if he takes wounds. He however knows when he can't win and will retreat. Wisteria is intelligent but is prone to childish fits of wonder when around things he hasn't seen before. He is extremely curious though not to the extent that he was when he was younger. He is extremely good with children and likes taking care of them. Wisteria's true self is nuturing , kind hearted and likes helping others. However he is also easily manipulatable and easily hurt this is the reason he built his walls. Skills and Abilities: Weapon(s) and fighting style: This is where things get fun. Now, first off, if you want to use a melee weapon and older firearms, I'd check out this and this for ideas. Now, you've got two main choices here, you could go with a gun-weapon or a ranged weapon only, say like a bow and arrow, but you'll certainly get points for being creative. Now, I'll focus on the Gun-Melee weapon layout first: We'll start off with the melee component: Choose a nice weapon that we don't see often, like some sort of axe or a Horseman's Pick (yes, that's a thing) or say a unique variant on a well-known weapon like a sword, so you'd choose something like a Greatsword or Khopesh. Make sure that the weapon does fit the character, though. You will never see someone who is half a meter tall wielding a war hammer that weighs half a ton. Probably. So, once we've got the melee component, you can choose a gun. Now with the gun component, you don't wan to choose something completely out of place. For example, there will never, ever be a knife that can morph into a sniper-rifle. Keep it realistic. You should also try to match up the gun to the weapon fairly well. It wouldn't make sense for some on wielding a waraxe designed to cleave through armor to have the gun component be a sniping weapons. The two fighting styles are completely different. For example, match say a character wielding a long sword would add a shotgun to one end to speed up his sword strikes. Now, be carful in the area of what guns you use. Weapons such as rocket launchers, RPG's and grenade launchers have a dangerous chance of being over powered, so I'd tread lightly when considering one of them. Also, keep in mind that with ranged-only classes, say archers, you might want to include a knife as a backup, as bows are very inefficient at close range. Personally, I'd rather see some melee weapons, because you can only snipe a target with a bow and arrow oh-so-many times before it gets repetitive. Also noteworthy is that you've got to keep the dust-component in mind. Now we may not know a whole lot about dust, but I know that we can use it to make some really neat stuff. As for fighting styles, you've really got to consider whether your character is going to use guerilla tactics, charge strait in, fight in formation, or one of any number of things. Make sure that the style complements the weapon, and vice-versa. Now, keep in mind your characters age when writing this. There is no way a high-school level student is going to be able to take on an army, so keep in mind limitations. Now, with weapons with more of a gun-focus, keep in mind that the melee component is secondary, so think of a nifty on how to integrate it. Not everything has to be guns and swords, though! Roman Torchwick uses a freaking cane, and I'd love to see you guys come up with everyday objects that could be lethal! (Hypothetically speaking, of course.) This is your chance to get creative people! I can't wait to see what you've got! Aura/Semblance: Right so I'll be frank. We don't know a whole lot about Aura, and as such, this section is (for now) optional. As we learn more about the world of RWBY, this whole bio will be updated, but we do know that Aura allows for some unique powers (Read: Red vs. Blue armor abilities). Now, the best thing you'd be sure to do is make sure it's something minor considering the current information. You don't see any of the cannon characters riding in on a flaming war chariot shooting laser beams from their eyes. I'd check this out for some ideas: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_… (just click random) or this powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Li…. Backstory/History: This is where you tell us what your character has been doing. I'd tread VERY lightly around super-dupper sob stories, though. Just give us what could be relevant, we don't need an autobiography. Team: WIST Fanfiction: Blatant advertising, and this is the perfect place to put it. Themes: Everyone loves music! Have some fun and pick a song that you'd associate with your OC! Nothing offensive, please, and be sure to credit the song's creator. Quotes: Falls from grace are never elegant. Person who made te character template: http://a-flyer.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-OC-Bio-Template-437139265 Category:Blog posts